


Possibilities

by jordsy91



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1, Crack, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: What did they say at the press conference when Peter left?A 5+1 fic of possible scenarios.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The obvious.

Tony and Pepper walked into the room full of reporters, the heavy door shutting behind them with a quiet 'snick.'

They walked together to the podium, and Tony fingered the ring in his pocket, raising a meaningful eyebrow at Pepper.

She shook her head minutely, and Tony relented, withdrawing his hand from his pocket.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming." Pepper greeted the sea of reporters, as composed as ever. "You have been invited as we had an announcement. I'm afraid that-"

Tony cut across her. "Pepper is afraid that she doesn't know what the announcement is." He reached into his pocket, before dropping to one knee in front of her. The whole room gasped, and the cameras began to flash wildly, trying to capture the moment.

Pepper gave him a look that suggested he was going to pay for this later. Probably with a closet full of Jimmy Choos. She might even make him do that thing he did last time.. that had been humiliating.

Oh well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

And the crowd went wild.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The somewhat less obvious.

Pepper and Tony stood at the podium, and for once in his life, Tony was lost for words. His ears were ringing, and he felt quite faint.

"Miss Potts, can you repeat your statement for our cameras please?" A reporter asked, and Pepper concealed her irritation.

"I'm pregnant."

How the hell was he gonna make an Iron Man suit for a baby?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This literally occurred to no one who was imagining what they might say.

Tony stood at the podium with Pepper, wracking his brain for something to say.

"You were all called here for an announcement. Well, the truth is..." Tony still had nothing to say. He panicked. "The truth is, I'm still Iron Man."

The reporters looked confused and irritated.

Pepper slapped his chest, before moving to speak in the microphone.

"He's kidding. The announcement is that the Stark Foundation is creating 100 new college scholarships for disadvantaged youth. We will now be taking questions." 

Well that made a lot more sense. It was a good thing Pepper could think on her feet.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unlikely.

"What are we going to announce to a room full of people?" Pepper asked Tony stressfully.

"I may actually have an idea. What about that thing we discussed about Darcy?"

"That may actually work." Pepper nodded.

He pulled his phone out, and hit speed dial #4. "Hey, shortstack. How do you feel about being adopted?"

"Do I get my own room in the Avengers facility?" Came Darcy's answer.

"Don't you already have your own room?" 

"Nope. I'm stuck in Thor and Jane's room."

"Okay, how about you get your own room, and I'll even put you next to Steve. But we announce it right now to these reporters?"

"Deal."

And that was how Iron Man got a daughter.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just getting ridiculous now.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. You are all aware that you have been invited here because we have an announcement." Pepper greeted the reporters. "Tony will now fill you in."

So she'd thrown him under the bus...

"The announcement is, that Iron Man suits have officially started mass production, and will be available for purchase by the public as early as next year."

The first reporter spoke. "Really?"

Tony rolled his eyes. How stupid was this guy? 

"No."

"So what was the announcement really, then?" Another reporter asked.

Well, Ross was going to kill him for this one, but screw it.

"Steve Rogers is no longer a war criminal, and there is room for him to rejoin the Avengers, if he wants to."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened.

Tony and Pepper walked into the room, coming to a stop in front of the podium.

"You're all probably wondering what you've been called here for." He began. "I'm sure you've all seen the news lately? I can confirm that Spider-Man is affiliated with the Avengers. He was going to be here for the announcement, but hey, duty calls and all that."

"Can you tell us who he is?" An enthusiastic reporter questioned, already holding her pen to paper.

"Absolutely not. For him to operate effectively he needs to remain anonymous." Tony answered. "But he is a trusted member of the team."

"Is there any chance of him turning up?" Another asked.

"No, I don't think so." Tony answered, and almost as if on cue, he saw Peter wearing his old suit, swinging off in the distance. Happy was gonna be pissed when he got to the car.

 _'That's my boy.'_ Tony thought.


End file.
